


Without Me

by living_dead_parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Felicia Hardy, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Felicia keeps punching clint, I don't know if I've made it clear enough here, I love Felicia Hardy, M/M, Not Clint Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Not a kid, Not team cap freindly, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Felicia Hardy, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda is jealous of Felicia, also felicia and peter are like 18 and 19, also wanda is no longer a child, and i'm here for it, and of clint, bc felicia is a literal queen, bucky doesn't like steve anymore, like so not friendly wow, mcu clint is annoying im sorry, not Scott friendly, sort of nat friendly, this takes place in 2019 so she's 21 by now, you can see my obvious dislike of Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: For timeline purposes - Infinity war never happened, this takes place in 2019. Felicia is 19 and Peter is 18. The Rogues have been on the run for three years after Civil War, except Bucky. He was pardoned in a little over a year before this takes place. Also, we can ignore Michelle and Peter.Obviously, a lot of these characters are ooc but idc.





	1. The Tour

**Author's Note:**

> For timeline purposes - Infinity war never happened, this takes place in 2019. Felicia is 19 and Peter is 18. The Rogues have been on the run for three years after Civil War, except Bucky. He was pardoned in a little over a year before this takes place. Also, we can ignore Michelle and Peter. 
> 
> Obviously, a lot of these characters are ooc but idc.

Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about today. In fact, he's very much visibly nervous. His eyes don't quite meet other's when speaking, his voice is sort of shaky, and his hands are pretty shaky as well. He's not sure why but he's just so goddamn nervous.

Today, the rogues finally come back to America after three years of being on the run and in hiding. Tony's not sure why they chose to hide out in Wakanda for the last year, but he wasn't going to bother with those details. They're coming back, and that's all that he can be focused on today. However, Tony tries and looks for all the positives. It'll just be a two-hour tour, hour-long meeting, and then it's all over. Hopefully, it doesn't take more than the designated three hours. 

"Tony," James speaks softly, wrapping his arms around the man from behind. Tony turns to the side, looking over at James. "Relax. You'll be fine."

As much as Tony wants to reassure James that he's fine, his face betrays him. His shaky hands and shaky voice betray him as well. "Bucky," Tony begins, using the nickname that James uses less and less nowadays. Not because he doesn't like it, but it just has too many memories attached to it that he can't bear any more. Tony only uses it when he really wants James to truly pay attention to him. "I love you." 

With a wide grin, a genuine spark in his eyes, James leans in and presses a kiss to Tony's cheek.

The two falling in love was a rather complicated event. James had been pardoned a year ago on the grounds that he undergo Tony's B.A.R.F technology. James had been apprehensive when it was first pitched to him but after another week of seeing and hearing his so-called family bashing Tony, he got tired of it. James never really hated Tony, and he felt really bad. So, when he was offered the opportunity, and personally told by Tony Stark himself that it would get James on his non-offense list, James took it. He left Wakanda and went through a whole process. During that whole time, the two men really got to know each other better, really got to form a bond, and in that time, the two started falling for each other. 

So now that leaves them here; a year later, awaiting the arrival of the rogues, and making accommodations. Peter, with the help of a new recruit, had been instructed to greet them at the entrance once they'd been dropped off at the Quinjet's drop off zone. From there, he'd lead them inside to the first floor where he'd help them with access levels and badges. There, Tony would take over, with Peter and his guest greeter helping him run the tour efficiently. The three of them coming to a mutual consensus with James that he should probably stay at the top floor, where the rogues won't be allowed in. So as not to start anything, as James has a bit of resentment for the team. 

As the clock strikes one PM, Peter takes the new Avengers' recruit down to the Quinjet unloading dock. Tony watches from one of the windows on the top floor as Peter, and the woman he's managed to grow fond of. walk over to the unloading dock. Tony would kill to listen to her babbling on and annoying the crap out of the rogues. Like a female Wade Wilson, but snarkier and less annoying. At least in Tony's eyes.

"Petey," the platinum blonde whines as the team unloads. First Nat, who looks just about as done with the team as James had long been. She was followed by Scott, Wanda, Clint, Sam, and at the end, Mr. Righteousness himself, Steve. "What if I just shot my hook through one of them? Can I?" the woman asks, causing Peter to playfully roll his eyes. Though he has to admit, he loves her for it. She's everything he's not, his polar opposite.

"Not now, maybe later if they give you a good reason to," Peter replies, stepping forward with a fake smile upon his lips. The woman follows close behind, taking in the sight of all the rogues. She rolls her eyes when she sees Wanda glaring at her already. Damn, she hasn't even said a single word and she's already getting death stares. 

"You might have to hold me back, bugaboo," she starts, leaning in close to Peter's ear and speaking softly. "I might fight little fake witch bitch."

Peter chuckles, shaking his head before tsking at the woman. She'll be the death of him but in the best way possible. Peter finally reaches the team once everyone and everything has been unloaded. With a smile, Peter reaches a hand out, starting with Scott and going down the line to Steve. 

"Welcome back, Avengers and non-team members," Peter says with a slight tone of arrogance. He can hear under the woman's breath next to him when she whispers that he might be getting rewarded for that later. The message sends a soft blush to the young man's cheeks. "I'm Peter, and this is a new recruit for the Avengers," Peter continues, pointing at the woman next to him. Politely, as politely as she can at least, the woman shakes everyone's hand. She may or may not have squeezed a little too hard when she shook hands with Wanda.

"Felicia," she states as if she's a big deal. Which, she kind of is nowadays. "Felicia Hardy."

"New Avengers?" Steve asks, slightly upset that they've already sought new people. 

"Why so shocked, doll?" Felicia asks, flipping a strand of her hair over her shoulder. She'd noticed the way Steve and Scott looked at her, or well, her chest. Which left Peter with a bitter taste. "I'm a pretty good one!"

"Anyways," Peter begins, shaking his head. "Let's go inside, shall we?" 

Without another word, Peter turns around and leads the way out. He lets Felicia walk in front and opts for walking behind the group so that no one tries anything. The walk to the front and inside the facility takes a few minutes, but when they finally are inside, they see that everything has been remodeled. However, they could tell that from the exterior as well, noticing the few couple floors that had been added. Peter walks over to the front desk, grabbing a box that had been left there for him to handle. 

"Alright, so before we start the tour or anything, I need to pass out access badges," Peter begins, opening the box. From inside it, he grabs a scanner and a badge, one with Natasha's name and a number. He scans it to activate it, handing it to Felicia so she can hand them out. "These allow you to go on whatever floor and/or room, as long as you have clear access granted for that room or floor. If you do not have access t-"

"Not have access? Why are we being limited to where we can and can't go?" Steve asks. His tone sounding shocked and annoyed. Of course Tony would do something like this. Peter continues scanning and Felicia continues handing out badges.

"Well, some of the floors have nothing to do with you guys. So, it's easier to just remove access overall. Some are private quarters and others are private conference rooms or private training rooms," Peter explains, setting the box and scanner down once all badges had been activated. "You guys are clearance level 3 of four. So, you're allowed to roam every floor except for floors 5 through 7. You're also not allowed to enter the basement, nor the sub level. On top of that, you do not have access to FRIDAY nor JARVIS systems. Instead, you'll be using the JOCASTA system."

As Peter looks up, he notices three things. First, Tony is walking in with Stephen Strange trailing behind. Next, is that Felicia has the biggest heart-eyes for Peter right now. She loves hearing him speak the technical jargon she usually doesn't care to listen to. Not because she doesn't understand it, but because she doesn't care for it. The last thing is the angry glares cast at either Peter, Felicia or Tony. Tony reaches the group and takes over.

"Welcome back, Avengers and non-members," Tony speaks up, the grandeur in his voice finding its way back to him. The cocksure smirk and the confident tone in his voice remaining in tact once more. "Before we start the tour, I brought along Stephen Strange to help me with something."

Almost like clockwork, red mist from Wanda's hands began floating through the open space. Felicia casts her glare at Wanda, ready to just grab her hook and send it through the woman's chest. Woman, because while they all claim she's a child, she's a full grown woman. A literal 21-year-old woman now. Stephen approaches the woman, casting a spell on her. Wanda collapses to her knees, causing all but Nat to gasp. Is she supposed to feel bad for her now?

"What did you do to her?" Steve yells. Stephen rolls his eyes, walking over to Tony who hands him a lump sum of money. Not Stephen's business anymore. 

"He bound her powers for now. Until she's no longer a threat, she won't be getting them back."

"No longer a threat? She's a kid, Tony," Clint argues this time. His brows furrow as he looks over at Tony. He notices the way Felicia glares at Wanda, so he sends the woman his own look of death. 

"Kid my ass," Felicia cuts in, eyeing the woman up and down. "She's older than me and I'm already technically an adult!"

"Who is she anyway, a random girl of Tony's you picked up on the street?" Clint argues back. Felicia scoffs, running to Clint and grabbing his arm, twisting it harshly. She dropkicks Clint onto his stomach, and without letting go of his arm, she pulls it, placing a booted foot on his back and stretching his arm further. 

"Calling me a whore now?" Felicia asks roughly. Peter cheers Felicia on and if Tony could, he'd be joining the not-so-kid on cheering his little no-so girlfriend on. "Don't underestimate me, cats prey upon birds." 

Felicia lets go and steps over to where Peter stands, leaning into his grip. Natasha has a pleased look upon her face. She likes Felicia for sure. 

Tony takes over the tour, leading the way to the elevator. From there, Tony begins delving into the floors and their functions. Peter and Felicia stick to the back to make sure no one does anything. The entire time, everyone but Nat was making some type of comment or asking some type of question that would be answered later. It was beginning to get really annoying and they were only halfway done. However, Tony finally leads them to the second to last floor. He leads the group into the hall and where there are three doors on each side of the hall, each with a large space between all of them. 

"Each room is filled with the essentials you may need. Clothing, towels, bed, blankets, entertainment systems. You're living lavishly here. First room," Peter begins, opening the door to the first door on his left side. He reads off a clipboard, nodding his head. "Ms. Romanov." Natasha nods, stepping in to look inside it. 

"Next room on my right here," Felicia begins, causing everyone to look over at her. She's still getting glared at by Wanda and Clint, but she just laughs it off. "Mr. Lang."

Scott steps into the room and one by one, they read off names as they show off their respective rooms. At the end of it, Steve and Wanda get the last two rooms facing each other. Tony calls for everyone to meet in the floor's common room in five minutes. 

"I swear," Felicia begins, making sure her voice is loud enough to be heard through the whole place. "I'm gonna rip that woman's hair out!" 

Peter chuckles, watching as Felicia pouts, crossing her arms across her chest. Tony sends her a playful wink and a nod before shaking his head as if to say he wishes but no. He would like to see it, but not today. 

"Cat," Peter says softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Not worth it," Peter adds. Felicia nods, swooning over the pet name. Despite it being part of her schtick, she still enjoys hearing him say it. 

The three continue talking, mostly warning Felicia not to attack or something. It's not what they need right now. But what else is a girl supposed to do? They're not only disrespecting her, but they're disrespecting Tony and Peter. Peter less, as he's just being nice and he's not Tony. But Felicia is getting tired of the glares, the muttered rude comments, and everything in between. It's getting old.

Finally, after five minutes, the rogues meet in the living room, sitting on the couches. 

"As Mr. Stark is not a terrible person," Felicia states, looking down at the clipboard Peter had been holding earlier. She earns some groans from everyone, causing her to look up and glare at the culprits. "He's supplied you with a kitchen, already furnished to fit your needs, as well as vouched to restock the pantries and refrigerator with fresh food every other week. For free," Felicia emphasizes on the free part. Her eyes move up to look at everyone, seeing the bored look on their faces. "If you guys plan on fucking," Felicia says, deciding to take things her own way.

Tony's eyes widen, attempting to hold back from going into hysterics. Peter chokes on his breath, looking over at the woman through blown out eyes. "Cat-"

"There are contraceptives of all sorts, we don't need more of any of your on this planet, however many you have now is fine-"

"Don't talk about mine or Scott's kids like that!" Clint yells. Felicia gives him a bored look of nonchalance. 

"Please back up, dust-sperm bitch," Felicia says softly, not backing down. Peter stands up, glaring over at Clint. Tony might just let those two run the tour. "As I was saying before my prey for the night rudely cut me off," Felicia speaks up again. "While your existing children are great," Felicia pauses as she gets side-tracked, "really solid kids, they think I'm cool. One of them called me Aunt Felicia. Speaking of Aunt, Peter let's have a b-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Peter says, holding his hands out as to tell her to stop. "Too soon, don't ya think?"

"Not now, silly. Anyways, as I was saying, while those kids are great-"

"Wait, you were around my kids?" Clint cuts in again. Growing tired of the constant cutting off, Felica steps forward and her fist comes into contact with Clint's cheek. His head rolls to the side as he comes falling off the couch. Wanda stands up and begins charging at Felicia. Tony runs up behind Felicia and grabs her by the arms, holding her back. Felicia calms down while Nat grabs Wanda and holds her back as well. 

"As I was saying," Felicia says, fixing a strand of hair as Clint sits back down on the couch he was previously on. "We don't need more of Hawkman and insect dude's kids running around the world. So with that, contraceptives," Felicia restates. She rolls her eyes, going back to the text as if she didn't just deck Clint and almost punch Wanda too. "Just fucking use them."

The rest of the tour went by without another accident. Tony told the rogues to meet in one of the conference rooms in an hour. Once back at the top level, James greets the three in the common room. 

"How'd it go?" James asks, looking over at his boyfriend and at the two young adults next to him. Tony let's out a chuckle, followed by Felicia letting out a giggle. However, it's not until Peter bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter that they burst out into laughter. James, not knowing what's going on, watches, but he joins in because their laughter is so damn contagious. 

"Oh my god," Peter gasps, falling to his knees in a fit of laughter. James approaches a wheezing Tony, holding onto the man's back so he has some leverage. Tony leans onto James, laughing it up. "Felicia straight up merked Clint!"

"On t-top of that-" a loud sob of a laugh cuts Tony off, making the other three laugh harder. The commotion causes Laura to come out of one of the rooms, followed by Rhodey from another. They watch wide-eyed as the four heroes laugh it off. "She called Clint a dust-sperm bitch!"

The words make Laura and Rhodey join in, just not as hysterically. They snort almost in simultaneously. They join the four heroes at the couch, as Peter sits down, James sitting Tony down on the same couch as Peter. Felicia sits on the arm of the couch while James takes the open spot between Tony and Peter. 

"Tell me everything," James demands, eyes filled with a gleam of genuine entertainment.

Peter clears his throat, calming himself down. "It started when they landed."


	2. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I refuse to believe that Bucky would do that. He's my friend!"
> 
> "Was, Rogers. Was," James responds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a separate series of just our four mains living through the Rogues Age. Might be fun, who knows!

Tony walks down the corridors of the facility, Peter walking next to him. James and Felicia in tow. As they take another step forward, Tony begins thinking of ways to treat the three people he loves so much once this is all over. For helping him cope with it. 

As much as he hates to admit it, it hurt him a lot. The way the rogues could just abandon him like that, how quick to turn their backs or how quick to judge him that they were. Didn't give him a genuine shot at explaining himself, didn't give him a sparing look, in hopes that it would make them come back. No, the only reason they came back was that they are a team, and Captain Righteousness is so set on keeping the team alive.

If it was up to Tony, he wouldn't be part of this, but as Fury resigned from SHIELD, he entrusted Tony as a new director of SHIELD. However, he likes this new position. Gives him a bit more power over the team, which he has been using for good so far. He knows earth needs them, he can't deprive the earth of that, it's in his nature to want to protect. So, he pulled some strings to reassemble them. 

Peter's the first to enter the conference room, holding a stack of thick folders in his hands. He notices the way they stick to the back of the table, leaving a ton of space between them and him. He doesn't care though, not his business. Next to walk in is Felicia, but she's here to serve more as James' bodyguard, knowing that someone -Captain fucking Righteousness himself- will attempt to make a move of some sort. Tony and James enter at the same time, holding hands just to rub it in Steve's face. 

"Bucky!" Steve exclaims, jumping up and stepping forward a bit to approach Bucky. However, Felicia steps forward, taser in hand. She presses the tase button, pointing it towards Steve. His eyes widen, looking over at a nonchalant Bucky. Tony smirks, pressing a kiss to James' cheek before stepping behind him and standing next to Peter. 

"We'd like to begin discussing your accommodations and your integration back into not only the team but back into the world," Tony begins as Peter sets out the folders in front of everyone. Just as fast as he handed them out, he was back at his spot on Tony's right side. Next to him was Felicia who was standing in front of Bucky on his right side.  "First order of business, interactions with Seargent James Buchanan Barnes," Tony says, cringing at how formal he sounded. He hates it. 

"Under no circumstances, other than pure team communication, are any of you allowed to talk to Sargeant Barnes unless he decides it is okay for you to speak with him-"

"Isn't that a little controlling?" Steve cuts in, sounding angry. "Not letting him talk to us? I mean, I'm his friend, and we're his team. We deserve-"

"I'm gonna cut you off there, Rogers," Tony speaks up, looking down at the folder. "If you read the text, you'll see that these rules were set and signed off on by Sargeant Barnes himself. He's the one saying you can't talk to him unless he's fine with it. However, seeing with the way things are going, the only one getting off easily is going to be Ms. Romanov."

"I refuse to believe that Bucky would do that. He's my friend!"

"Was, Rogers. Was," James responds, looking him in the eye to really drive his point home. Steve gulps, a frown appearing on his face as he looks down. 

"With that said, the next order of business is the Accords. We are giving you a grace period of two months to sign them. If you have not signed within the two months, you face a life sentence in a high-security prison. There will be no place to escape if not signed, for every nation on every continent has signed the Rogue Initiative, which brings us to our next statement," Tony drones on, handing it over to Peter.

"The Rogue Initiative, formerly named the SSSNWC Initiative; is a mutual agreement between SHIELD and all 196 nations -194 being UN member states- that states all rogue Avengers and non-members will not be allowed sanctuary in any location if they are fairly imprisoned. If one is to provide sanctuary, not only do the rogues land a spot in the can, but those that provide sanctuary will also be imprisoned for accessory to flee."

They all look at Peter with wide eyes as he gives them a cold hard glare. He knows that he shouldn't be excited about this, but deep down, he is. He can't help it.

"The next order of business, Mr. Barton," Felicia speaks, a grin on her face as she waves at Clint. James snorts a little, not able to hold back the laughter. Tony playfully rolls his eyes. But they need this, it's getting a little boring with all this technical and political jargon. "On top of signing the accords in a timely manner, you must also sign the papers provided to you by Mr. Parker," Felicia says as Peter hands Clint a folder. "Failure to comply will get you a fine of 400 dollars, and while that's not much, you're broke. So, have fun!"

"Divorce papers? You've gone too far, Stark!" Clint yells, getting up. However, Felicia runs over to Clint, standing in front of him. Clint stares her down, but she scoffs, slapping Clint in the face. Clint turns back and continues eyeing her down. Peter instantly reacts, marching over and getting between the two. However, Felicia pulls Peter back and swings at Clint, punching him again before landing a kick on his crotch. Clint doubles over in pain, gasping slightly as Felicia and Peter step back. Steve notices the glare on Bucky's face. He notices the way Bucky checks in with the annoying girl, giving her a hug and a smile. He pats her back, earning a hug from the girl. 

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at a young woman's tits? Pig!" Felicia says loudly. "Laura was the one to order the divorce, Mr. Barton. She got tired of getting dust in her every time you gave her 2 minutes of sad missionary."

Once more, Tony bursts into laughter. Peter joins in, followed by James. The four laugh it up as Clint's face turns red. Nat has to hold back her laughter, knowing it was a good one. The first to calm down is Felicia, watching as the three men turn around to gather their collective thoughts and proceed. So as the three idiots continue laughing, Felicia continues. 

"With that, both Mr. Barton and Mr. Lang, your ex-wives have gained 100% custody of your kids. You will be allowed monitored visitation rights once every month, monitored video calls as you please, and unmonitored visitations will be administered once you're deemed fit for that privilege. However, that will be decided by a committee consisting of therapists, proctors who have monitored said interactions, and the primary parent with custody. You have no say in this."

The two men look up at the four behind the podium with evident shock. Oh, they're in for a ride.

"Mr. Lang, as you evaded your parole, you will not be having those rights straight away. You will be under house arrest for six months and after you'll work an extensive outreach program at a maximum security prison for another three, and immediate signature of the accords. Your ex-wife has signed to the stipulations, and asked to have a message relayed to you; you're deplorable and an idiot for putting your own daughter through that."

"What? I can't see my daughter for nine months?" 

"Should have thought about that before evading your parole to fight against 117 nations, and before you decided to break parole again months later, fleeing the country. It would have been easier not fighting at all."

Scott sighs, rolling his eyes. Clint does too. They know it's their faults. They didn't have to fight along and they didn't have to run away. They could've stayed home and seen their families. This is what they get for being idiots. 

"Ms. Maximoff," Tony begins, earning a glare from the woman. "As you are not a legal citizen or resident of the United States, under the guise of the government, you are obliged to sign the accords. Failure to comply will lead to detainment. So long as you sign, you can stay in the facility."

"You can't do that to me," Wanda cries, her eyes glossing over. Tony feels the slightest bad because she did lose everything. But she did also piss of 117 countries. She was 18 when she did it too, so she wasn't a kid anymore, technically. 

"I'm not the one doing this, Ms. Maximoff," Tony says softly. "The US government is doing this. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be here. In fact, none of you would be. I'd leave you all for dead, but it's not up to me. In fact, you should be thanking me that you're getting to live here, getting all these chances. Do you know how many stupid politicians I've had to kiss up to to get you here? How many pissed off people I've had to beg to get this in order? I didn't have to do this for you! I didn't have to go out of my way to get you pardoned, to get you to live here, to get you the opportunity to live! After all the disrespect, all the betrayal, all the fucking treason, I did not have to put myself in that situation, but I did! I did because I thought I had a family, but obviously, I did not. You're lucky I'm not commanding you to get on your knees and kiss my feet, appeal to my every whim. Because I don't care. But as your boss and as the man who got you pardoned, and as the man who pays for all of this, out-of-pocket, I demand a little more respect. I can fire you, after all."

The room goes silent. However, slowly, heads begin peeking up at his last words. First Sam, then Clint, Wanda, Scott, Nat, and finally Steve. 

"Boss?"

"Didn't ya hear?" James speaks up matter of factly. His tone teasing and patronizing. "Tony Stark; genius playboy billionaire philanthropist, CEO of Stark Industries, Iron Man, and CEO and director of SHIELD," James says cooly, his smirk growing. Tony would be lying if he said he didn't feel something growing in his pants at that. "He's not just your boss, he's the owner of the Avengers."

The Rogues gasp. Their eyes are blown wide, heads shaking and voices lost. Their minds go off and their ears ring as it all sinks in. Tony Stark really owns their asses. 

"Next topic of business," Felicia says, not even allowing the team to process what has just been said. "Ms. Romanov, so long as you do three months in a maximum-security prison and three months on house arrest, you'll be integrated back into the team, fully pardoned under no condition. However, failure to comply will lead to deportation to Russia." 

The rest of the meeting goes by in a blur. Peter has zoned out a few times, Felicia punched Clint once more as he continued to disrespect her. Felicia finally got a swing in on Wanda, satisfied by it when she saw a drop of blood on the woman's cheek, followed by another three. Not much, but it's something. Bucky even got a few insults in and now they're at the end of it. 

"Steve Rogers," James says, Tony giving him the opportunity to really rail it in. "You must sign the accords, failure to comply will lead to life in prison and the removal of your precious super-soldier serum," James says, earning audible gasps. James smirks, looking over at Tony before looking back at Steve. "You will no longer serve as the leader of the Avengers and you will follow orders."

"All forms must be signed within the two month grace period," Tony restates. He looks over at everyone with a smirk, the widest one he's ever felt. He places an arm around James' waist. "Welcome back, Avengers." 

With that, Tony leads the way out, holding Bucky close to him. Felicia and Peter follow close behind, flipping everyone off as they exit the room, leaving the Rogues in shock. 

No one messes with Tony Stark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: living-dead-parker

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: living-dead-parker


End file.
